Dare to Love!
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: Lily and James end up falling for each other after taking part in a game of truth or dare but then Snape plays a prank on Lily for revenge and it looks like they won't get a chance to act on there feelings. A cute Romantic comedy. Please read and review!
1. A man in woman's clothing!

Lily Evans and her best friend Kate Tisbury were sitting on there beds in there dormitory and they were bored as anything. Lily was just putting on her favourite sweater when there was a knock on the door, she went to answer it. On the other side was James Potter "Lily, me and Sirius were wondering whether you and Kate want to join us for a game of truth or Dare" she studied him for a second and then turned to Kate "do you want to" Kate got of the bed "sure" she said, then got down off the bed. "We'll see you downstairs in ten minutes" said Lily, James walked off.  
  
Ten minutes later..  
  
Lily and Kate enter the common room to find James at a table playing chess with Sirius "ha, checkmate" says James, James puts the chess set away while the girls get comfortable "ok, to make this a bit more interesting if you don't do the dare or don't want to tell the truth you have to remove a piece of clothing" Lily looks over at Kate and Kate nods. "Let's begin" said Sirius "Kate, truth or dare?" Kate looks thoughtful for a minute then says "Dare", Sirius looks as if Christmas has come early "then Kiss me" says Sirius, Kate laughs and says "I think it's worth losing a piece of clothing over" Sirius's face falls. Kate takes off her Jacket "ok then James truth or dare" James thinks or a minute then says "Dare, my good lady" Kate thinks for about a minute before saying "ok, go and put some of mine and Lily's clothes on and come down and start singing walking like a man". James gets up mutters "your good" and then goes up to change in to some of there clothes.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
James bursts in to the common room wearing a skirt and a bra over the top of a t-shirt, Sirius starts laughing hysterically "It suits you" shouts Lily, James sighs and then says "thanks a lot Lil" he then bursts into song "Walking like a man, talking like a man, walking like a man and talking like man" Kate puts her hands over her ears "enough, I can't take it anymore". James sits down still wearing Kate and Lily's clothes "right Lily, truth or dare?" Lily took only a second to think about it. "Truth" James looked at her for a minute then says "who do you like?" Lily thinks about this for a minute "I guess Amos Diggroys alright" James and Sirius start to laugh, Lily hoping to change the subject says "Sirius, truth or dare" Sirius looks at her as if she is crazy, "dare, what kind of person do you think I am" Lily looks at Kate and Kate edges nearer to Lily then whispers something in her ear, Sirius looks slightly suspicious and says "hey no conferring" Lily giggles and Sirius looks slightly afraid "Sirius, your dare is to."  
  
Authors note: to be updated soon, let me know what you think, it's going to get a lot funnier believe me! 


	2. You did what?

"Sirius I dare you to kick a male teacher in there privates" Said Lily, Sirius just stared and James gasped and then said "but Lily do you know how painful that is?" Lily and Kate started laughing and Sirius said "you're twisted". Lily and Kate stopped laughing and Lily said "does that mean you won't do it?" James looks at Lily and Kate like they are insane and Sirius says "did I say that, I never back out of a dare!" with that Sirius gets up and walks out of the common room.  
  
It is about one hour later that Sirius returns "did it" he says, Lily and Kate gasp "you actually did it?" says Kate, Sirius just nods. James looks at him for a while before asking "who?" They all wait eagerly for Sirius to tell them "Flitwick" he says "but he never saw who it was he was in to much pain".  
  
If anyone would have been going past the common room at that moment they would have heard lots of giggles and hoots coming from there but no one was. "What took you so long" asks Lily. Sirius looked at her "There was hardly any teachers about except Dumbledore and I wasn't about to do it to him, he's that old the pain might have killed him".  
  
It took them a while to settle down and then Sirius said "Kate, truth or dare?" Kate looked thoughtful then said "truth". Sirius looked extremely disappointed; it is obvious he wants to get Kate back for his last dare "What's your bra size?" Kate looks outraged but answers anyway "34C" Sirius whistles and James says "the bigger the better". Lily punches James in the arm. "James, truth or dare?" says Kate, James immediately says "truth" Kate thinks for a minute and then says "if you had to go out with anyone in this room who would it be" James sighs "Sirius I suppose" he says, Lily and Kate start to laugh "I'm only joking you know, I'm not gay err.. I think it would be Lily" he says and goes a bit red, Sirius's face drops and he says "oh no, James I thought you loved me" he then pretends to cry and then starts to laugh. To get attention off him James says "Lily, truth or dare?" Lily looks a bit mischievous and says "dare" Sirius starts to laugh "what a rebel" he says, James thinks hard and then says "go up to Dumbledore and say you love him" Sirius bursts out laughing. Lily frowns and then takes off her sweater.  
  
"Sirius truth or dare?" Sirius takes a while to think about it then says "Dare" Lily laughs "go and kiss Severus Snape" she says. Sirius looks disgusted and then says " I never turn down a dare but that's not a dare that's a suicide attempt" Sirius takes off his shirt as he is not wearing any jacket. "now there's something I'd rather not see" says Kate pointing to Sirius's bare chess, Sirius smiles and says "come on you know I'm sexy" Lily bursts out laughing and Kate soon follows. Sirius just stands there and says "is that a no". When they finaliy stop laughing Lily says "lets go to bed, I can't stand seeing Sirius with no shirt on any longer" and then Kate says "we'll continue tomorrow night at seven O'clock"  
  
Everyone agrees and makes there way up to there dormitory, Lily gets changed and draws back the curtains to her bed and then screams.  
  
N/A: Find out why Lily screams in next chapter. Please review! 


	3. The Kiss!

Authors note: I'm sorry to say that I own no characters in this story and I do not own Harry Potter (wish I did) I do however own the plot!  
  
"James I'm going to kill you" Lily shouted and rushed to the boy's dormitories, when she arrived the others we're howling with laughter "James Potter, I demand you take that thing out of my bed right now" she shouts. James looks at her with puppy dog eyes and says "What thing, I don't know what your talking about" Lily cries in outrage "you know what I mean" she says "that giant snail in my bed" the others laugh even harder. "Actually Lily" James says "it's not a snail it's a slug" Lily lunges at him and sends him to the floor. Sirius helps pull Lily off James and then says "can't you magic it away yourself" Lily just glares at him before walking off.  
  
Next day (Saturday morning).  
  
Lily is coming down stairs when James spots her and rushes over to her. "Hi Lily" he says "sorry about last night I just was having a laugh" Lily studies him for a minute before saying "that's ok I guess I did overreact" James smiled at her and Lily smiled back "so do you want to play again tonight" said James hopefully, Lily looked him up and down and then said "ok but I'm not giving you any more dares that include going into my dormitory" James grinned at her and then said "Awe! But I want to get another peek at your underwear draw" Lily looks outraged and jumps on James, James yells and then shouts "hey I was only joking" Lily jumps off him "you seem to being doing that a lot lately" says James and Lily makes her way out of the common room.  
  
That night.  
  
Lily and Kate are sitting in the common room waiting for James and Sirius, then Sirius and James walk in accompanied by Remus and Peter, they all sit down.  
  
"Lily, Can Remus and Peter play too" says James, Lily grins at him and then says "of course, the more victims for us the better" Sirius looks around and then says "shall we start" they all nod then Kate says "Remus, truth or dare" Remus thinks for a minute then says "truth" Kate grins "tell everyone you deepest secret" says Kate, Remus and the other boys all look uncomfortable and then Remus takes off his shirt, Kate stares at Remus then realises she is staring to much.  
  
"Lily, Truth or dare" says Remus, Lily ponders for a minute then says "truth" Remus looks a bit disappointed but grins still and then says "Tell us one of your secrets" Lily goes red for a minute then says "I have a little stuffed bunny that I sleep with and I can't go to sleep without it" everyone laughs even Lily sees the funny side. "Sirius, Truth or Dare" Sirius looks at her as if she is stupid "ok your dare is to" says Lily "be nice to Snape for a whole day" Sirius looks outraged then sighs "ok, but only because I'm a strong person!"  
  
"Kate, truth or dare?" Kate looks thoughtful "dare" Sirius looks pleased "let me give you a piggy back" says Sirius, Kate thinks for a moment then says "ok" Sirius goes lower and then Kate get on his back, Sirius starts to race around the room and then says "did I mention your never getting down" Kate starts to kick him, he then falls and land on the sofa on top of Kate, everyone starts to laugh and James says "Well Sirius, looks like she fell for you" everyone laughs even more.  
  
"Remus, truth or dare" says Kate, Remus immediately says "dare" Kate thinks for a while and then says "act like a monkey" Remus gets up and starts swinging his arms and walking like a monkey and then sits down. "Lily, truth or dare" Lily thinks before replying "dare" Remus looks likes Christmas has come early "Then kiss James really deeply on the lips" says Remus, Lily and James both go red and then Lily goes up to James and kisses him, the kiss lasted for at least 30 seconds and then Kate said "ok, we'll continue tomorrow night"  
  
Everyone got up to go to there dormitories, but one person stayed perfectly still and even when the others were in there dormitory they did not move, this person was Lily.  
  
Lily was shaking all over and felt hot and her heart was pounding a thousand times a second ' How can a kiss move me this much' thought Lily but what she didn't know was that up in the boys dormitory James Potter was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
N/A Please review, it's going to get more mushy and Funny at the same time I promise you!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers I would especially like to thank the following:-  
  
Blueberrie: Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really mean a lot to me!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks for your reviews, I hope you like the chapter!  
  
ripgurl*lilyania: Thanks for the review, glad you like it so far! 


	4. Orange Hair!

The next morning Lily is sat at the end of the Gryffindor table in the great hall eating a piece of toast when Kate sits down next to her "Hey, how come you didn't wake me?" says Kate, Lily looks up and says "Do I look like an alarm clock to you?" Kate picks up a piece of toast and looks thoughtful "Well" she says moving her head "If you squint your eyes from this angle then I have to say yes" Lily punches her on the arm.  
  
"Hey by the way" says Kate nursing her arm "I didn't hear you come to bed last night" Lily swallows a mouth full of toast before answering "I was thinking" says Lily, Kate laughs "About James" she says and Lily blushes bright red but before she can say anything back, Kate falls on top of her and knocks her off the bench. "Hey" says Lily "What was" but stops when she sees what happened "Sirius" screams Kate, Sirius had just knocked into Kate "Sorry dear" says Sirius "I think my breaks aren't working"; Kate shoves Sirius and then grabs another piece of toast.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK" yells a loud voice, "Oh no" says Sirius and tries to run but before he can even move someone dives on top of him. Lily and Kate do not recognize the person with orange hair who has just jumped on top of Sirius but they quickly help Sirius and Lily pulls the person of him but gasps when she realises who it is. "James" she says and bursts out laughing and so does Kate as soon as she sees him "What happened" says Kate, James tries to get at Sirius again but Lily is holding him back "This idiot jinxed my hair to change colour while I was slipping" said James "I want him to take it of with the counter jinx". "No way" says Sirius and runs out the great hall, James sighs "Great now what am I going to do" he says, Kate bursts out laughing again but Lily looks sympathetic.  
  
"Oh here, I'll do it" she says and with that she taps his hair with her wand and it turns jet black again. "Thanks Lil" says James "you're a life saver" he then starts to head out the hall "Where are you going" says Kate, James breaks into a run then shouts back to them "To get what some call sweet revenge" and with that he runs out the hall.  
  
Kate and Lily sit down again and then Kate turns to Lily "Oh you're a life saver Lil" she says in a voice just like James "Shut up" says Lily "Anyway are we on for truth or dare tonight again" Kate thinks for a minute then says "Yeah ok, are you just hopping for another kiss off James" Lily thumps her "No" she says but still she goes a bit red "I'll tell the boys" says Kate and with that she leaves Lily alone to her puzzled thoughts.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Lily, Kate, Remus and Peter are all waiting for James and Sirius, they don't have to wait very long as after ten minutes the portrait door opens and they hear a very loud voice shouting "The party guest has arrived"  
  
James walks in followed by Sirius who after walking five steps falls flat on his face "The party guest is all partied out" says James and they all burst out laughing, Sirius quickly gets to his feet and looks down then kicks at something "Lily do you have to leave that cat lying about" says Sirius "I don't know why but for some strange reason all cats seem to like me" James turns to him and says "Pity you can't say the same about the girls" Sirius scowls at James and then says "Say what?".  
  
"Can we just get on with the game" says Remus "Sirius's bed time is soon" Everyone but Kate starts to laugh "Are you alright Sirius" she says "You went down pretty hard" Sirius nods and then says "I may have fell but I went down looking handsome" Kate even starts to laugh at this point "What is this take the mickey out of Sirius night or something?" Says Sirius, "YES" everyone shouts, Sirius looks down hearted. "This is going to be one fun night" he says as they all keep laughing "Yep one fun night"  
  
N/A: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I have been very busy and yeah I know there is not a lot of romance in this chapter but I don't my story to be too romantic as I want it to be funny as well, but there is going to be a bit of romance in the next chapter as well as some more jokes thrown Sirius's way, please review!  
  
Title of next chapter: - It's just a little crush! 


	5. It's just a little crush!

"Can we start already!" said Sirius, everyone started to settle down when Lily realises someone is missing "Where's Peter?" she says, Remus looks puzzled for a minute and then says "Oh, he said something about doing his homework" James looks disgusted "I mean can you believe he'd rather do homework than this" he says.

"Not to interrupt this boring conversation but I do have lessons tomorrow" says Kate "Ok" says Lily "Remus, truth or dare?" Remus looks thoughtful then says "dare" Lily looks like she has just won a million gallons "I dare you" she says "To streak across the quidditch pitch naked tomorrow night" Remus goes red but to everyone's surprise he says "Alright, a dare is a dare, Sirius Truth or dare?" Sirius gives him a look as if he were stupid "And you call yourself my friend" Remus just laughs "Never mind, I dare you to ask Lindsay Parker out!" says Remus. Sirius looks thoughtful for a moment or two before replying "Ok" said Sirius "That isn't too difficult I hear she's been after me for ages"

Everyone bursts out laughing, Lily looks as Sirius "And when did you hear that?" says Lily. Sirius looks slightly amused "Well who wouldn't want this" says Sirius, standing up and flexing his arms in a macho pose. Once again everyone starts to laugh and Kate says "I can think of a few people". Just then the portrait hole of the common room opens and in comes Peter, James quickly gets up, grabs Peter's arm and leads him over to the others. "Hey" says Peter "What you doing?" Sirius yanks Peter so he sits down with them and then says "No it's what your doing, your going to play truth or dare with us whether you like it or not" Peter looks as if he is about to say something but then decides not to. "Peter truth or dare?" says Sirius, Peter looks like he is thinking then says "Erm Truth?" James leans over to Sirius and then says something to him in a low voice so the others can't hear him. "Right" says Sirius as James sits back again "What's your biggest fear?" Peter looks a bit uncomfortable then says "Erm Snape"

Lily, Kate and Remus all laugh but Sirius and James look disgusted. "How can you be afraid of that slime ball?" says Sirius, Lily turns to Sirius "He's not a slime ball" says Lily "he may be horrible but we shouldn't call him names and stuff" James looks at Lily as if she is stupid "Lily How many times has he called you a mudblood?" says James. Lily looks thoughtful and then frowns, "He is horrid but that doesn't mean we should be horrid back" she says, Sirius looks at her outraged "What about that time?" he says "In fifth year when you told James to leave him alone and then Snape called you a mudblood for it" Lily looks at Sirius as if she wants to hit him, James looks disgusted and Remus jumps up "Why don't we leave it there for tonight?" says Remus "I've been really tired lately and I think I'm coming down with the flu as well" Sirius stands up and everybody else follows suit. James looks slightly nervous for some reason and turns to looks at Sirius "I'll come up in a bit ok" says James, Sirius looks puzzled but nods. Lily and Kate head in the direction of the stairs to the girl's dormitory but James catches up with them. "Erm Lily" says James "I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute" Lily looks at James surprised and Kate tries not to laugh. "Don't do anything stupid" shouts Sirius as he, Remus and Peter head up to the boys dormitory chuckling. Kate climbs the stairs to the girl's dormitory alone; James goes and sits on the couch gesturing for Lily to join him.

Lily does so but looks very puzzled "James what did you want to talk to me…." Lily doesn't get a chance to finish her question as James lunges forward, grabs her around the neck and pulls her towards him. James then kisses her and at first Lily tries to pull away surprised but eventually she gives up and loses herself in the moment. The kiss lasts a long time and they are both breathing hard when they pull away, 'Wow, it was even better that time' thinks Lily 'Wait what am I thinking it's James' when she comes out of her thoughts, she sees James is looking at her like he's never looked at her before.

Up in the boys dormitory Sirius, Peter and Remus are having a pillow fight, Peter is using his bed as protection by hiding behind it but Remus and Sirius are too busy flinging pillows at each other too notice. When Sirius finally does notice Peter he says "Ha think you can hide from the pillow master do you?" Remus starts to laugh "Pillow master?" he asks, Sirius pauses with his pillow in mid air and turns to look at Remus "Yeah no one is better at me than pillow fights or sleeping on a pillow for that matter" say Sirius, he then turns to Peter, raises the pillow in his hand and aims it straight at the place Peter is hiding. Just at this moment James enters the room through the door that is just beside Peter's bed, "INCOMING PILLOW" shouts James and ducks just in time so that Peter gets it straight in the face.

Remus, Sirius and James fall about laughing while Peter rubs his face, when they have finally stopped laughing, Sirius turns to James and says "So what did you and dear Lily talk about?" James goes slightly red but doesn't answer him; he pulls off his clothes and gets his pyjamas on before turning to look at Sirius. "Nothing that concerns you Padfoot my mate" says James and he pulls back the curtains on his bed. "Is that Lip gloss on your lips I see?" says Sirius, James quickly rubs his lips with the sleeve of his pyjamas and Sirius looks at him amazed. "I was only joking" says Sirius stunned "Oh my gosh did you….." but before he could answer Peter cuts him off "Hey Remus" says Peter "Can you check your calendar for me only I've just thought of something" Remus strolls over to the calendar besides his bed then he suddenly turns very pale. "Remus what's wrong?" says Peter with this James and Sirius turn to look at Remus.

Remus stares at the calendar for a few seconds then looks really scared "OH MY GOD" he says "This is not happening" James and Sirius just stare at him like he is crazy then James says "What isn't Moony!" Remus goes awfully pale then goes and sits over on his bed "That dare that Lily gave me to do it's tomorrow night!" says Remus, Sirius looks disappointed "Well and I thought it was something Serious!" he says (No pun intended). Remus turns to Sirius, looks him straight in the eyes and says "It is! Tomorrow night is a full moon!"

--------Up in the girl's dormitory--------

"I can't believe you actually kissed him" says Kate to Lily, they are both sitting on Lily's bed and Kate is observing Lily very carefully. Lily goes really red "He kissed me" Lily points out, Kate begins to laugh "and did you stop him?" she says, Lily doesn't answer and Kate just laughs even more. "I knew you liked him" she says, Lily looks at Kate horror struck "No way" she says "I mean we use to be enemies but now we're just friends or at least we were!" Kate grins like a Cheshire cat "So what are you going to do now?" says Kate, Lily looks at her as if frustrated "this is crazy" she says "I can't have a crush on James Potter!"

Note: Well that's it for now, sorry it took so long to update. Anyway I will get the next chapter done as soon as possible but please review and tell me what you think.

Next chapter title: A secret revealed!


	6. A secret revealed!

Note: Yes I know! I know it's been a long time coming but I've been busy. Yes for those of you who don't know I do have a life! Anyway sorry it's taken so long to put this chapter up!

The next day James headed down for breakfast dreading what he must say to Lily, he found her in the great hall sitting with her friend Kate and without saying anything to either of them he just sat down next to Lily. It took Lily a few moments to realise James was there but when she did she blushed bright red "James where did you come from?" said Lily, James grinned at her mischievously "I really think you need to have that conversation with your mum!" said James. Lily Laughed and James knew what he had to do; he took a deep breathe and swallowed hard. "Lily I have to tell you something" said James, Lily looked at him puzzled for a few moments before nodding. "Remus can't do that dare tomorrow night" said James; Lily was so shocked she almost fell off her chair. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Lily burst out laughing "Oh very funny James" she said "One of the marauders back down from a dare; that's a good one". James just looked at her feeling embarrassed, she was right; never before had a marauder backed down from doing a dare no matter what the reason but this he reminded himself was under special circumstances. When James said nothing but simply continued to look at Lily very seriously Lily gasped and Kate who had been listening in on the conversation gasped too. "WHAT?" shouted Kate "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT……." James quick as a flash withdrew his wand, pointed at Kate and said "Sillenco" Lily did not say a word she looked as if she had lost the ability to speak. "Keep your voice down" said James darkly "Do you really think I want this getting around." Lily giggled and James turned to look at her "If this gets around" said Lily "The marauders reputation will go down faster than Snape on a broomstick!" A flicker of a smile crossed James' face but it was soon replaced with a look of stone. "So what's the problem?" asked Lily "Has Remus died because that's the only thing I can think of that would stop him completing the dare" James looked as if he was about to say something but changed him mind then after a moments silent he finally spoke "Remus isn't well" said James "He has been up all night chucking up everywhere" Kate who was still forced to remain silent because of James' spell looked horrified but Lily just shrugged. "What happened?" she said; James looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well he woke up at midnight complaining about his stomach" said James "and then he nearly chucked up all over Sirius who just managed to avoid getting covered in……" Lily cut him off looking half amused and half annoyed "No I mean what happened to make him unwell?" said Lily "He was fine when we played truth or dare"

James gestured to Sirius who he noticed was searching the Gryffindor table for any sign of his friends. "Yeah well I've always said that the school food is dodgy" said James "I mean what you expect when you leave house elves to cook the food" Lily looked outraged and was just about to say something when Sirius joined the table looking very happy for some reason. "I've just told her Remus can't do the dare" said James, Sirius who had just began to drink some orange juice spat it out and began to cough violently. "How lovely" said Lily rolling her eyes, James started thumping Sirius on the back to help him stop choking and when Sirius finally stopped coughing looked very angry "YOU TOLD HER WHAT!" said Sirius and with that he jumped up and dragged James out of the great hall. "Nice talking to you then" said Lily and she turned to Kate who was making wild hand gestures which Lily understood to mean take the spell off me.

Meanwhile…..

Outside the great hall Sirius was looking at James despairingly "Why Prongs?" said Sirius "Why did you have to tell her that?!" James looked uncomfortable shoved his hands in to his pockets as if to give the impression he didn't really care that Sirius was mad at him when the truth was that he cared a lot. "Well Pad foot" began James "I think her and Kate would have realised that Remus was not going to do it when he didn't turn up at the quidditch pitch to do the dare" Sirius looked as if he was thinking for a few moments before answering "But Prongs" said Sirius "We didn't have to tell her that Remus wasn't going to do it we could have cast a memory charm on them to make them forget that they ever asked Remus to do it in the first place. Or else we could have paid some sixth year who looks a lot like Remus to do it instead so that Lily and Kate would think he had done it. But to tell them that Remus is not going to do the dare it's just……so….so…….such a betrayal of the marauders" without another word Sirius marched off leaving James looking as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

Later that night James, Sirius and Peter all put on James' invisibility clock and headed for the whomping Willow. The three of them spent a few minutes walking in uncomfortable silence before James' turned to Sirius and said "Look I'm sorry ok. I didn't think there was any other way out but to tell her we couldn't do it" Sirius said nothing for a moment but then turned to face James' "Well you should have thought shouldn't you. Telling someone one of the marauders can't do a dare is like telling someone Snape has washed his hair. People just don't expect it. Mind you I sort of understand what you did given your condition" James looked surprised "What condition?" he asked, Sirius looks as if he is about to laugh. "I mean the condition you have what is commonly known as the love bug" said Sirius "You got it bad for Lily don't you?" James' started to go red but laughed in spite of himself. "So are you ready to go and have some fun?" asked James; this time he was speaking to both Peter and Sirius. Peter looked nervous and said "I suppose" Sirius turned on him at once "Don't try to sound excited will you?" said Sirius "Go back to bed if you want and me and Prongs will have all the fun" Peter went red with embarrassment "No…No I want to come" said Peter. Sirius looked as if he was about to say something else when James cut across him. "Good. Let's go and have some fun" said James'

Once outside James' took the invisibility cloak off them and hid it in his usual place behind a very large bush. "You ready" said Sirius and the marauders all smiled at each other knowingly as they headed off in the direction of the Whomping willow. Unknown to James, Sirius and Peter someone else was right behind them, that someone had picked up the invisibility cloak; covered themselves with it and set off after the three marauders.

Later on

James, Sirius and Peter all crept back in the Gryffindor common room; they were all arguing. "I'm telling you" said James' "I left the invisibility cloak in the same place I always leave it" Sirius looked unconvinced "So what you're saying is that an owl must have flew off with it" said Sirius. Peter looked as if he was unsure whether to laugh or not. "I'm not saying that. I think someone must have taken it" said James. Sirius rolled his eyes "No one else was out tonight except us because if there would have been anyone else out there tonight then they would have been werewolf food" said Sirius "If Filch would have caught us sneaking back in to the school we would have been lucky not to have been expelled; he's been wanting to expel us for months" James' looked slightly amused at Sirius's comment "Aghhhh is Pad foot going all goody two shoes on us" said James'. Sirius blushed slightly and then laughed "Oh well we weren't caught were we" said Sirius "And tonight was great; I'm sure your cloak will turn up somewhere come on lets go to bed" Once James, Sirius and Peter had entered the boys dormitory James immediately went over his trunk pulled a piece of worn parchment out of it and withdrew his wand. Sirius looked at him puzzled "What are you doing?" said Peter; James didn't answer but simply tapped the parchment with his wand and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Ink began to appear on the parchment and this ink began to form in to a map of Hogwarts. "You can't be Serious" said Sirius, James' grinned at him cheekily "No you are Sirius" said James (Sorry couldn't resist, been wanting to put in that joke for ages). Sirius rolled his eyes and gave James' a knowing look. "I'm going to find my invisibility cloak" said James' "I know it's the early hours of the morning but that cloak has been in my family for generations and my dad will kill me if I've lost it" Sirius nodded but made no attempt to follow James out the room; Peter hesitated looking from James to Sirius then eventually turned towards his bed and began removing his clothes for bed.

James had just entered the Gryffindor common room when he glanced down at the map and frowned; another person seemed to be in the common room with him. James' looked around the common room for a moment then said "Lily give me back my invisibility cloak" Lily took the invisibility cloak off herself and stared at James in surprise "How did you know I was here?" said Lily, James looked at her for a moment before replying "I seen you on this special map of Hogwarts that me, Sirius, Remus and Peter made" Lily looked at the map for a moment before looking at James'. For a few moments both of them were silent because neither one of them wanted to be the one to speak first eventually Lily decided she had better say something. "James' can we talk about the fact that you, Sirius and Peter are unregisted animagus"

End of chapter six

Title of next chapter:- 'Lily Evans' greatest dare"

Preview of next chapter:-

"Lily I dare you to………" said Sirius struggling to contain his laughter. Lily leaned forward puzzled and said "Sorry I didn't catch that" Sirius repeated the dare and this time Lily heard what he had said. "No way" she said "I can't do that"

Authors note: Well what did you think? Please review and no flames please! I promise not to wait so long before putting up the next chapter!


	7. The Fight

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated for so long but I have been busy doing college work…anyway I'm finished now so let's get back on track. Oh by the way the chapter preview that I gave in the last chapter isn't for this one; it's for the next chapter if that makes sense but believe me this chapter is going to be intresting.**

James just stood there looking stunned

"Well have you nothing to say for yourself James Potter" said Lily

James finally managed to come to his senses , he went over to the couch, put his hands on his face and sat down.

"I thought you'd be more surprised about Remus?" said James

Lily went over and sat down next to James on the couch

"Don't be silly" said Lily "I've known Remus is a werewolf for a long time. Why do you think I didn't give him or you guys more grief about not being able to do that dare last night. Like you I realised that last night was a full moon"

James looked stunned

"How did you find out?" he said

"Well it was hardly rocket science" said Lily "He is always ill just before the full moon and he is always off classes for a couple of days afterwards. Oh and then the bogart we were studying in defense against the dark arts turned in to the full moon when it saw him."

James laughed

"You always were clever Lil" said James

Lily punched him in the side

"Flattery will get you no where now Potter" said Lily "so I suggest you start talking about you, Sirius and Peter being unregistered Animagus"

"There's no much to tell" said James sheepishly

"What do you mean there is no much to tell" said Lily "How about how long has it been going on?"

"We began Animagus in our fifth year" said James "So it's only really been going on about a year and a half. Anyway we only did it to help Remus"

"So what you go around with a werewolf once a month just to keep him out of trouble" said Lily jokingly

"Basically yeah" said James

Lily groaned and put her head in her hands

"Do you know how dangerous that is" said Lily "What if Remus would have attacked you? what if….."

Suddenly Lily was cut off as James grabbed her, pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss and Lily lost herself in it.

When James pulled away he was grinning

"I didn't know you cared" he said

Lily blushed bright red and punched him again

"What makes you think I do?" said Lily menacingly "What makes you think for one minute I won't go to Dumbledore about this?"

James all of a sudden looked deadly serious

"Oh come on Lily" he said "Your not really going to rat us all out to Dumbledore are you?"

Lily merely looked at him for a moment

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" she said

James grinned and leaned towards her to kiss her again

"Potter don't you kiss me when I'm angry at you" shouted Lily (James quickly backed off) "I just can't believe you'd be so….." but Lily was cut off as James put his hand over her mouth.

They both listened and heard footsteps coming down the stairs, James withdrew his wand and was about to hex who ever it was when Sirius causally strolled down them.

"Hey prongs" said Sirius "What's" then he stopped when he saw Lily, he looked confused for a moment then he broke in to a grin

"Is this a private party?" said Sirius "Or can anyone join in?"

"Don't joke padfoot" said James "This is serious"

Sirius grinned all the more

"Ah ha" he said "So things are heating up are they? Well done prongs"

Lily and James both went bright red

"I didn't mean that is getting serious" said James "I mean something serious has happened"

Sirius' grin suddenly vanished

"Oh" he said "What's happened then?"

James looked towards Lily

"I know about you, Peter and James" said Lily

Sirius suddenly started to laugh

"Ok it's true" he said "James is cheating on you with me and Peter but don't blame him. We're just too irresistible"

James slapped Sirius round the head

"Shut up you fool" said James "She knows about us being unregistered Animagus and she is going to go and tell Dumbledore"

For the first time ever Sirius looked totally serious; not a hint of amusement was left in his eyes.

"Who said I was going to tell Dumbledore?" said Lily

James looked puzzled

"You just said you were going to" said James

Lily shook her head

"I said give me a reason I shouldn't go to him?" she said

Sirius suddenly hit James in the face

"I can't believe you told her" said Sirius "This is what happens when you start being honest with a girl…they turn on you like out of date milk"

James suddenly lost it

"I DIDN'T TELL HER" shouted James "SHE FOLLOWED US USING MY INVISIBILITY CLOAK"

Sirius hit James again

"What are you trying to do?" he said "Let the whole school know you fool"

James jumped on Sirius and they started rolling around on the floor hitting each other, suddenly they torn apart with a bang and a flash of light. When they both stood up and looked to where it had come from they saw Lily wand in hand looking disgusted

"Oh remembered I'm here have you?" she said

Sirius turned to face James

"This would never have happened if you could keep it in your pants" said Sirius

James went bight red

"Look whose talking" said James "Mr I'll shag anything on legs"

Sirius lunged for James but was thrown backward on to the chair by Lily's barrier charm.

"You two are suppose to be friends" said Lily

"That's what I thought" said James angrily "Maybe I was wrong"

Sirius looked at him with shook but then the shook was soon replaced by anger

"Fine if that's how you feel" said Sirius "We won't be friends anymore"

"Fine" said James and without another word he turned around and stormed out of the common room through the portrait hole. Sirius turned and looked at Lily in disgust then made his way up to his dormitory leaving a very worried Lily evans behind him.

"What have I done?" said Lily

**Hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry I'm sure James and Sirius will be friends before long or maybe their row will go on forever just to satisfy my need for story telling mwah ha ha ha. Remember to review and keep reading.**


End file.
